


Breath

by allsmilesoverhere



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, winter vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsmilesoverhere/pseuds/allsmilesoverhere
Summary: Sometimes it hurts, being in love with a close friend
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Breath

Sometimes it hurts, being in love with a close friend. It’s a burn that spreads from your chest downwards, a painful scratch of swallowing words and feelings, keeping it down until one day it will inevitably let itself out. And when it does, it will be raw and draining. Nothing poetic about it. 

The bite of the breeze wraps itself around Jinyoung’s bare arms, all goosebumps as he eyes his jacket on Yugyeom. The cold air calms him, lulling Jinyoung into a false feeling of nothing, making him focus on the temperature. When all Jinyoung is thinking about is the boy sitting across from him. How the street lights twinkle in his eye, how the wind gently nudges the younger boy’s hair away from his face. Jinyoung notices the red tint in Yugyeom’s cheeks caused by the winter air, and wants to kiss it away with his warm lips. 

Not for a second does Jinyoung regret giving his jacket away at the first sign of Yugyeom being cold, he would scream his love for the boy until he could speak no more, just to put a smile on the other’s face. Watching Yugyeom smile meekly as he slid his arms into Jinyoung’s warm jacket made his chest contract for a second, his heart suddenly feeling heavy and full. Jinyoung often wonders when his admiration for Yugyeom started. He likes to think that it was a sudden realisation, one particular day of a good outfit paired with good make up, a “oh no, he’s beautiful!”. But on the days Jinyoung does not lie to himself, he knows it has been growing and blossoming inside him for years. Watching Yugyeom become a better dancer, musician, well rounded person. Even seeing him play with his dog, Jinyoung finds himself needing to look away before his imagination runs away with itself. It always astounds him, how his mind quickly creates scenarios and whole lifetimes of them two together. 

In contrast to fluffy moments consisting of shared smiles (and Jinyoung hoping they mean more than they do), the nausea-inducing weight of the situation rears its head shortly after. The knowledge that if Jinyoung was to open his mouth about how he feels, that he could potentially ruin their friendship. Sometimes Yugyeom’s lingering eye contact or hand on his knee made Jinyoung want to chance it all, but he knows he is selfishly deluding himself into thinking that everything is ok. He has kept it a secret until now, he can keep it for sometime more. 

Even though the sadness he carries in his bones makes him weary, and the loneliness he feels (he holds close to his chest), Jinyoung bumbles through his days vowing he is not interested in seeking romance, but is secretly holding out for a confession from his younger friend. He knows it won't happen, and is partially ruining his (non-existent) dating life, but it is a chance he is willing to take. Jinyoung would wait forever and a day. He doesn't know why, but he would. 

Jinyoung had gone deaf to the others jokes and chatter as he sat in thought, inhaling a slow, crisp-air breath, feeling his chest expand, willing the ache to go away. He spared one last glance at Yugyeom, still rosy cheeked, sat listening to whatever story was being told. On nights like these, Jinyoung feels young. All seven of them, out far too late and sharing snacks, letting the night wash over them, forgetting their jobs for just a second. Tonight they were just seven friends enjoying eachothers company, the atmosphere airy and light. Jinyoung found it a little easier to breathe than normal, he doesn't want this escapism to end. If he doesn’t think about tomorrow, he is happy where he is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> hELOOOO
> 
> not written for months lmao, was inspired out of literally nowhere to bust this out. in an hour. (so excuse any typos, i did check i promise) idk, enjoy


End file.
